


Stony Xmas Multiverse

by Areli_iero_09



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 3490, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Noir, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areli_iero_09/pseuds/Areli_iero_09
Summary: ¿Cómo es que celebran Steve y Tony Navidad a través del Multiverso?





	1. AvAc

Un ambiente frío se percibía en las calles. Personas andando de un lado a otro con los brazos repletos de compras, cajas, bolsas y vasos llenos de café o chocolate caliente entre manos enguantadas. Una ligera nevada cubría los alrededores, posando una delgada manta de color blanco sobre los edificios. Alrededor se escuchaban villancicos, tintineos, el alarido del cúmulo de quienes aún les preocupaba lo cercana que se hallaba la fecha tan esperada o sólo los que deseaban salir un poco, disfrutar de las decoraciones y luces.

Hallarse fuera de la academia era extraño. Sin chicos con súper poderes, mascotas poco comunes, atuendos llamativos o pieles de colores estrafalarios. Ni siquiera la constante amenaza de un nuevo problema del que se tuviesen que encargar. Nada de eso, únicamente un breve momento de tranquilidad.

Jan había organizado un intercambio navideño, algo que uniese a los nuevos y primeros estudiantes, puesto que ahora la Academia de los Vengadores había crecido en demasía el último año. Todos se encontraban literalmente obligados a participar, pues Avispa se tomaba muy en serio las festividades y nadie quería verla molesta. No es que a muchos les disgustara celebrar, pero aún no se divisaba una verdadera unión entre cada uno… empezando por Loki.

Fury había puesto a disposición el helicarrier y Odín el Bifröst, a los estudiantes que desearan estar con sus familias durante las celebraciones. No todos tenían un lugar al cual ir, la academia era su hogar, por lo que la mayoría se separaría hasta que diesen inicio nuevamente las clases u otra invasión apareciera. Mientras tanto, los alumnos podían entrar y salir, organizando su partida hacia las vacaciones o simplemente para cambiar momentáneamente de ambiente. Convivir con los midgardianos y sus costumbres, lo llamaba Thor. Así como el conseguir un buen obsequio que no hiciera enfurecer a quien se lo daría, soportando una larga temporada de recriminación, bromas o directamente una venganza con sus habilidades.

Como era de esperar, no todos apreciaban la persona a quien le tocó, eligiendo el obsequio más genérico o estando dispuestos a observar la cara de horror al abrir el regalo notando que era una muy mala broma.

Tony había optado por envolver un muy generoso fajo de billetes en papel brillante y un moño, la decisión la había tomado incluso antes de saber el nombre de a quién debería obsequiar. Aunque planeaba dar un buen regalo a su círculo más cercano de amigos. Jan tendría un muy costoso atuendo invernal, Pepper una nueva tableta holográfica, Rodhey una actualización para su armadura, Jarvis un muy merecido descanso, Bruce una bata de laboratorio, Peter un mejor lanzador de telarañas… y la lista seguía.

Había muchas compras por realizar.

A su vez, su reciente novio necesitaba de sugerencias para lo que iba a obsequiar.

—Tony, realmente no sé qué podamos conseguir en este centro comercial que pueda gustarle. Ni siquiera hablamos. —Suspiró Steve, con el castaño tomándole del brazo.

—Estudia leyes, podrías darle un libro sobre eso. —Respondió Tony aún emocionado por las iluminaciones, pequeños drones de juguete y el aroma a café que parecía estar presente en casi todos los locales.

—Matt es ciego. —Refunfuñó el Capitán ante la poca atención que prestaba el mecánico por su problema.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Está ahí con su kung fu o lo que sea y coqueteando con Potts. Dudo que no pueda ver. —Giró el rostro hacia Rogers. En otro tiempo aquel comentario habría hecho molestar al rubio, pero desde que salían había aprendido a interpretar las bromas de Tony con mayor calma, respondiéndole con una sonrisa.

—Bien. Admito que es sospechoso, pero el resto de los sentidos se desarrolla mejor en ausencia de uno. Tú debes saberlo mejor que yo, Stark.

—Lo sé. Sólo quería hacerte molestar por mis celos hacia Pep. —Tony le observó con un ligero puchero en los labios, a lo cual reaccionó Steve con el ceño fruncido.

—Te encanta tentar a la muerte.— Evitó mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que caería.

—Y tú eres cada vez más difícil de hacer enfadar desde…

—…desde que somos pareja. —Volvió finalmente el buen ánimo de Steve.

—Le quitas la diversión a todo, anciano. —Tony soltó su brazo, alejándose unos pasos.

Steve tomó eso como un reto, apresurándose a tomarlo por la cintura en un fuerte abrazo, deteniéndose ambos en uno de los anchos pasillos. —Y tú te quejas por todo.

El mecánico no pudo evitar sentirse mejor con aquella muestra de afecto. Observó los aparadores alrededor sin soltarse del agarre. —Te ayudaré con el regalo para Murdock, si después vamos a tomar algo caliente. Estoy helando.

—Te dije que consiguieras algo más que esa bufanda, Tony. — Steve tomó de sus manos, deslizándolas hacia arriba y comenzando a frotarlas.

—No todos tenemos suero de súper soldado que evite que nos congelemos. —Intentó dar unos cuantos pasos hacia delante.

—Incluso yo siento frío, es por eso que no voy a soltarte, Tony. Bucky es el que resiste mejor este clima.

—Hablando de James… ¿Qué vas a obsequiarle? —Cuestionó curioso el castaño.

—Pensaba en cuerdas para su guitarra. Él quería que jugáramos hockey en Central Park como su regalo, pero le dije que estaba ocupado. —Tony se separó de nuevo, esta vez con una expresión de sorpresa y evidente satisfacción. Steve rio levemente ante tal gesto. —Llevaría a Nat y prefiero salir contigo a patinar que ver sus intentos de impresionarla. Incluso si llevara a Sam, ambos no dejarían de hablar de Romanoff y Kamala.

—¿Así que no planeabas invitarme a mí? —Stark arqueó una ceja.

—Con tu armadura les ganarías fácilmente. ¿Qué hay de divertido en eso?

—Verías a tu ardiente novio vencer a tus amigos.

Steve sólo atinó a reír moviendo lado a lado su cabeza. —Apresurémonos, está anocheciendo y no quiero que te dé un resfriado.

—Como ordene, Capipaleta.

Continuaron observando distintas tiendas, esta vez tomados de las manos. Juguetes, ropa, aparatos electrónicos, pero nada. Steve se estaba dando por vencido y Tony sólo prestaba atención a lo que le gustaba, terminando en comprar demás presentes para los Guardianes de la Galaxia y Asgardianas.

—Estoy exhausto…

—Este motor va a encantarle a Rocket y los audífonos inhalámbricos a Quill. Espero que Sif no tenga ya una chaqueta como esta. —Tony estaba más que feliz con lo que había conseguido, haciendo que Steve cargase con todo.

—Tony… ya es muy tarde y no he hallado nada.

El millonario suspiró, meditando un segundo lo que podría darle. —Unas nuevas gafas. Las suyas son muy anticuadas. Lentes redondos que parecen de los 60´s.

—¡Tony! —Stark se sobresaltó por su repentino alce en la voz, creyendo que estaría enfadado, pero era todo lo contrario. —¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

—También debía pensar en qué compras hacer.

El Capitán le llevó a una tienda de accesorios, eligiendo un par que fuesen del estilo de Matt, cristal rojo. Ahí mismo envolvieron y llevó junto a la pila de obsequios que había conseguido Stark.

—Vamos por tu café, Tony.

La cantidad de personas había aumentado, una ventisca más agresiva había obligado a las personas del exterior a resguardarse y buscar bebidas calientes. El Capitán esperó fuera de la cafetería, cuidando de las decenas de bolsas y paquetes mientras Tony se aventuraba a entrar y lograr salir ileso con su bebida. Se sintió aliviado cuando le observó salir.

—Prefiero enfrentarme a Chitauris o agentes A.I.M. antes de volver ahí. Demasiadas personas, ya no tengo frío.

Steve no pudo evitar reír, acompañándolo a una banca cercana frente al gran árbol de Navidad central que recién se había desocupado por una familia con tres niños.

—¿Crees que Jarvis pueda venir por nosotros?

—Pensé que preferías el confiable tren subterráneo, Stevie. — Levantó la cobertura plástica de su vaso, haciendo visible el vapor contrastante del líquido.

—No voy a llevar todo esto a la academia, apenas si puedo caminar.

—Llamaré a Jar. —Dio un sorbo a su café antes de enviar un mensaje a su IA.

El rubio le observó con una sonrisa, pensando en que bajo cualquier otra circunstancia era mejor haber pasado el estrés de las compras junto a él.

—Tony…—Llamó al genio en un tono casi audible. En cuanto alzó la mirada, atrapó sus labios en un suave beso lleno de cariño. Las luces, el estruendo de las voces y pasos, canciones y el azote de la nieve contra los ventanales, nada existía más que ellos dos. —No te lo había dicho antes, pero… Feliz Navidad.

Tony le observó con un ligero sonrojo, sin saber qué responder por un breve momento. —Feliz Navidad, Steve. —Devolvió el beso en un ligero roce, susurrando contra sus labios. —Espero que no hayas olvidado mi regalo. El tuyo está entre esas bolsas. —Señaló con la mirada una de color azul con moño plateado, a la par que Steve le observaba como si le hubiesen dado con un balde de agua fría.

—Tony…


	2. EMH

—¡Feliz Navidad! —Exclamó el castaño con un traje de color rojo al instante en el que todo el equipo ponía un pie adentro.

Algunos boquiabiertos, otros indiferentes o con expresión burlona, como Clint, al presenciar el inmenso lugar cubierto en cada rincón de adornos.

—¿Tony? ¿Es en serio? —Cuestionó Janet junto a Hank.

—¿Para esto nos llamaste? —Secundó Carol, cruzando sus brazos.

Hulk y Visión no emitieron palabra alguna. A T´Challa no le sorprendía, se trataba de Stark después de todo.

Tony mantenía su sonrisa, estaba orgulloso del inmenso árbol y las luces. —Hemos trabajado demasiado. Un día de descanso no nos vendría mal.

Los demás se observaron entre sí, dudosos. Recién habían combatido al menos tres diferentes tipos de invasiones y no estaban seguros de si pronto habría una más. Bajar la guardia ahora podría ser un asunto, literalmente, de vida o muerte. Ante esto, la sonrisa del millonario perdió de a poco su brillo. Le había parecido una de sus mejores ideas.

Ante este cambio repentino de ánimo, Rogers se dio media vuelta, dirigiendo una mirada asesina de advertencia.

—Nos vendría bien un descanso. —Sonrió Barton con nerviosismo.

—Mis polillas no saldrán de su crisálida hasta mañana, tengo algo de tiempo. —Murmuró Hank.

—Hulk tener hambre. —Mencionó Hulk, ya había olido la comida.

—¡El solsticio de Invierno! —Gritó Thor, alzando a Mjönlir. —Aunque las fiestas debieron comenzar hace días.

Ante estas reacciones, Steve volvió la vista a Tony, satisfecho de ver de nuevo su sonrisa.

—¿Qué es Navidad? —Preguntó Visión.

—Las fiestas de Yule. —Trató de corregirle Thor.

—Es una excusa occidental capitalista para comer y extraer valiosos recursos que son convertidos en objetos innecesarios. —Explicó Pantera mientras Carol asentía. —En Wakanda nos reunimos para celebrar los primeros frutos del año. Aquí lo llaman Kwanzaa.

—Eso no es lo que significa la Navidad. —Frunció Tony ligeramente el ceño.

Lo único que interrumpió la discusión fue el sonido de los pasos de Hulk acercándose a la mesa donde estaba servido un gran banquete.

—Tiene razón, chicos. Significa familia y desde que nos convertimos en los Vengadores, esta es la nuestra. —Se rindió Avispa ante la idea. Después de todo, estar juntos era mucho mejor que estar en casa intentando que Hank saliera del laboratorio.

—Me refería a los regalos. —Murmuró Stark entre dientes, pero al parecer era Steve el único que lo había escuchado mientras todos se acercaban al comedor.

—Les diste el mejor obsequio a todos. —El Capitán posó una mano sobre el hombro de Tony, haciendo que mirara al equipo. —No estaríamos aquí de no ser por ti, sobretodo yo. —El rubio le observó con una cálida sonrisa que hizo estremecer al mecánico. —Siendo franco, nunca imaginé pasar una Navidad así.

—¿Con un montón de tipos raros y peligrosos décadas en el futuro?

—Con mi propia familia. —Rogers mantuvo la curvatura en sus labios, murmurando su respuesta.

Tony también los contempló. Cada uno en sus asientos, charlando, riendo y peleando por la última pierna de pavo o el tarro de licor más lleno. —No es muy distinto a tener hijos.

Steve acercó el abrazo, aumentando la fuerza en su agarre. —A pesar de tus quejas, también lo disfrutas.

El castaño suspiró en un momento de ensoñación. Recapitulando, no todo era tan malo. La cercanía de la muerte en verdad le había hecho apreciar cada instante. Además, en comparación a su infancia, el panorama era mil veces mejor. —Finalmente conseguí la figura de acción que tanto quise a los 10 años. —Steve arqueó una ceja, observando a Tony de reojo. —Howard me compró un Capitán América, pero siempre quise uno tamaño real. De saber que eras como un refrigerador, habría pedido un pony.

El Capitán le soltó por el hombro, empujándolo levemente por el pecho en retroceso. —¿Te parezco grande? —Cuestionó en un tono autoritario, asustando a Tony, plasmando la misma expresión de horror que cuando le pidió por primera vez que entrenaran y le golpeara con toda su fuerza.

—Steve… —El millonario dio unos pasos hacia atrás, casi chocando contra el inmenso árbol de Navidad.

Rogers le tomó por la cintura, inclinándose hacia delante hasta mantener sus labios a casi nula distancia. Tony arqueó la espalda, tratando de alejarse de aquella mirada azul cristalina tan intensa, al asecho. —Te hice una pregunta.

Los labios del castaño temblaban, indeciso de qué responder o de si siquiera debía hacerlo. Sus piernas no lograban moverse, no es como que tuviese la opción de escabullirse, pues Steve lo mantenía muy bien sujeto. El resto de los Vengadores no prestaba atención a su escena, habían mantenido su conversación lo suficientemente lejana y a bajo volumen como para que los gritos y carcajadas de los demás lograran ocultar lo que ocurría entre ellos.

Asintió de manera casi imperceptible.

Lo siguiente le tomó por sorpresa. Steve había dejado caer sus párpados al momento en que eliminaba por completo el espacio entre sus labios. Un ligero y suave roce que se había convertido en un beso. Su cuerpo temblaba, pero aún se sentía tenso y por más que lo deseara, no podía cerrar los ojos. El musculoso Capitán se apartó lo suficiente como para mirarle de frente y volver a sonreírle al igual que siempre.

Tony entre abrió los labios, a punto de dejar caer como una bomba una larga serie de preguntas que esclarecieran sus enredados pensamientos. Pero todo eso debía esperar.

—¡Por fin! —Gritó Danvers, casi colocándose de pie de un salto.

—Sabía que no demorarían más de este año. —Confeso Janet con su mejilla retozando sobre su palma al hallar recargado su brazo sobre la mesa y una mirada llena de complacencia.

Barton bufó, pasando al rey de Wakanda unos billetes por debajo de la mesa al haber perdido su apuesta.

—Podíamos oler sus feromonas a kilómetros. —Refunfuñó Hank sin perder de vista el pequeño montículo de puré de patatas del cual algunas de sus hormigas se alimentaban junto a su plato.

—¡De eso se trata el Yule! Abundancia, familia y fertilidad. —Mencionó con la boca casi llena el dios del trueno, soltando unas migajas al hablar.

Hulk sólo gruñó. Realmente no le interesaba.

Tony no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque no estaba seguro de si era a causa de lo que Steve había hecho, ser descubiertos o la nada prudencia de sus amigos. Se soltó de un tirón de los brazos de Steve, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

El Capitán le observó al marcharse, pasando de la espalda del mecánico a su equipo.

Clint se encogió de hombros.

Jan rodó los ojos. —Ve por él.

Ahora era Rogers quien temía por lo que iba a suceder. En definitiva la incertidumbre era peor que combatir contra Hydra.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, encontrándose con Tony aún disfrazado de Santa Claus. Mantenía el rostro fijo en el ventanal, de pie. —Lamento lo que hice. Podemos olvidarlo y seguir como si nunca hubiese…

—¿Desde cuándo?

Obligó a su pie derecho posicionarse frente al izquierdo, adentrándose aún si lo único que quería era huir y maldecirse por tener esos sentimientos inapropiados por el hijo de Howard. —Me mantendré alejado de ti. Incluso si deseas que renuncie a los Vengadores. —Arrastró las palabras, derrotado.

—Te hice una pregunta. —Tony no se movió, no mostraba su rostro, sólo demandaba.

Podía percibir una punzada en el pecho. De sólo imaginar que no vería a Tony a diario, entrenar juntos, pelear lado a lado... —Cuando supe que no sólo me habías buscado y descongelado para ser parte de un proyecto. Cuando me ofreciste todo lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante, pero sin hacerme olvidar quién era y de dónde provenía. —Sentía su voz quebrarse, marchitarse con cada sílaba hasta que el sonido de los latidos de su corazón eran más fuertes que lo que emanaba de su garganta, acumulándose en una obstrucción que le desgarraba.

—Así que… ¿lo que hiciste no fue una mala broma? —Giró Tony, buscando una nueva respuesta.

Fue el turno de Steve para asentir. Era increíble, pero aquel hombre siempre había sido su única debilidad.

Esa maravillosa sonrisa. Sólo eso necesitó para apresurarse y que todos sus temores se difuminaran. Le tomó por los antebrazos, continuando donde habían dejado todo minutos atrás.

—Casi logras que me exilie a mí mismo.

—Lo tendrías merecido de no ser porque estás usando el conjunto de invierno que te compré hace días.

—Sólo es un suéter y guantes, Tony.

—También una bufanda. Dudo que hayan tenido algo así en los 40´s.

—¿Crees que vengo de la prehistoria, Stark?

—Te encontré junto a un mamut.

Ambos rieron, no necesitaban de nada más. Podrían haberse mirado por horas, apreciando de esa maravillosa sensación, sin saber qué les depararía el futuro desde ahora.

—¡YA NO HABER PAVO! —El suelo tembló tras el sonido de golpes y porcelana crujir al estrellarse en las paredes.

—Creo que debemos volver.

—Y después le daré su obsequio, Capitán. —Canturreó Tony, ajustando su gorro rojo.

Steve alzó una ceja, sin comprender. —Pero ya me diste los… —El castaño se adelantó, saliendo por la puerta. Steve había jurado observar cómo es que Ironman se había mordido el labio inferior en obvia sugerencia, causando un súbito calor en sus mejillas. — Oh…


	3. Superior Ironman & Captain Hydra

Haló con fuerza, provocando que su cuerpo cayera, arrodillándose contra el suelo. Alzó la vista, por obligación. Gruñó con el ceño fruncido. De encontrarse en libertad, definitivamente le habría dado un puñetazo, pero se hallaba inmóvil. Ninguna cadena o esposa unían sus muñecas, era mucho peor: Lealtad.

—Dije quieto, Steve. —Su amo le colocó una diadema entre los mechones dorados, unas ridículas astas de reno. Sonrió, sentía placer al humillarle de esa manera. Al terminar de “disfrazarlo”, le pateó en el pecho, obligándolo a inclinarse hacia atrás. Descendió hasta que sus rostros se mantuvieron próximos. De cerca era aún más irritante el resplandor de sus dientes. —No pongas esa cara. Tenemos un trato. —Se jactó. Incluso sus pupilas anormalmente plateadas parecían brillar tras los cristales rojizos de sus gafas de sol.

—Te voy a…

—Nuh uh. —Stark colocó el índice sobre sus labios, haciéndole callar. —¿Acaso escuchaste que tenías permitido hablar, Capitán? —Volvió a halar de la correa que rodeaba su cuello. La armadura simbiótica de metal líquido se apretaba cada vez que Rogers desobedecía. —Vuelves a quejarte y el que dejes de respirar será el menor de tus problemas. —Sentenció en un tono firme. No hubo queja como respuesta, pero el semblante del rubio era el mismo. —¿Sabes? Me siento festivo. Generoso, incluso. Si te comportas, Rudolph, permitiré que insertes tu salchicha en mi culo.

Steve le observaba con detenimiento, parecía sincero… y eso era lo más sospechoso.

—Si aceptaba tu idiota idea de celebrar la Navidad, tú ibas a dejar que te jod… —Recibió una bofetada. Saboreó la amargura metálica de su sangre al haberse roto su labio inferior. Respiró con profundidad, su cuerpo se estremecía. Sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Sonrió ampliamente.

—No dije que podías hablar. —El genio le dedicó esta vez una mirada cargada de intolerancia. —Si quiero que gimas, lo haces. Si quiero que digas obscenidades, lo haces. Si quiero que te corras…

—Lo hago.

—…preguntas: ¿Afuera o adentro? Y esperas a que decida dónde lo mereces. ¿Entendido? —Cuestionó. Steve no planeaba siquiera asentir. —Bien. —Stark retrocedió sin deshacer la correa metálica que sostenía con la mano izquierda. —Abre las piernas.

Aguardó. El Capitán se mantenía recostado sobre el helado piso de mármol, sólo sus codos lo postraban semi erguido, lo suficiente como para aún divisar el rostro de Anthony. Sus piernas flexionadas comenzaron a separarse con lentitud. Stark no podía esperar más, tomó de sus rodillas e impactó contra el suelo de un solo movimiento. La fuerza causó que la correa halara y después se aflojara, en el cuello de Rogers apareció una gran marca rojiza debido a la fricción. No emitió sonido alguno, sólo abrió ligeramente la boca y cerró los ojos.

Superior tomó de la tela negra del uniforme de Hydra, desgarrando el área de la ingle y parte de su trasero. Le excitaba saber que nunca utilizaba ropa interior, no era necesaria tras un ajustado traje. Desde el golpe a su rostro, había notado un creciente bulto y ahora lograba ver ese miembro alargado y regordete que no había logrado su máxima erección.

—Te quedarás así hasta que vuelva. —Soltó la correa, la cual fue absorbida por el resto de la armadura. El billonario se marchó de la habitación, dejando a Rogers con la incertidumbre. Anthony siempre actuaba de manera aleatoria, incluso antes de perder la cordura y autoproclamarse el salvador de la nueva era. Por su parte, sólo era un peón en el juego, uno de miles. Lo que le caracterizaba era ser el único esclavo sexual, uno que también podía abusar de su captor. En innumerables veces se repetía que no había sobrevivido a Hydra y vuelto su líder sólo para convertirse en un objeto de placer, pero todo cambiaba cuando poseía al hijo de puta de Stark. Si Anthony era el Dios del mundo, Steve Rogers era quien se cogía a ese poderoso desgraciado. Así que… ¿quién jodía a quién?

Los gélidos pasos indicaban su regreso. No intentó mirarle, lo sabría al volver ser apresado por la correa. —Buen chico. —Como premio, el amarre casi no lo ahogó. Recargó la nuca en el suelo, fijando la vista en la parte alta de la oficina de SIM. —Obediente. Tendrás derecho a lubricante.

Suspiró, intentando relajarse. Tony acarició su entrada, eran pocas las veces en las que profanaba a Hydra, por lo que se encontraba bastante estrecho. Tomó el envase y dejó caer un gran chorro. Steve se sentía en alerta, realmente había sido lubricante. Stark solía mentirle. El hombre que con anterioridad no le había importado desgarrarle y hacerle sangrar, ahora le procuraba. Era extraño.

Sintió presión, Tony volvió a extender su armadura. Un tentáculo platinado luchaba por introducirse. Gimió y en seguida se arrepintió, no debía hacer ruido. SIM lo ignoró. De nuevo… sospechoso. Se encontraba empalado por Stark, la armadura entraba y salía cada vez más profundo. Su erección no llegó al punto máximo sino hasta que fue tocado en su próstata.

—¿Te gusta, perra? —Susurró Superior, desgarrando trozo tras trozo la tela que cubría de su torso y abdomen. El rubio mantenía sus mangas intactas, la tela de sus piernas y espalda, además de sus guantes y botas. —Ruégame por más.

Gruñó, no deseaba ceder, pero su cuerpo rogaba por el clímax. —Idiota mimado. —Carraspeó, pero Anthony no detuvo las estocadas. En su lugar sonrió.

—Espero que estés lo suficientemente dilatado, sino dolerá demasiado. —Advirtió a la par que estimulaba por última vez su zona erógena. El pecho de Rogers subía y bajaba descontrolado, por mucho que lo odiara, ansiaba más. Quería masturbarse, pero aquello implicaría que Tony tratara de decapitarle para detenerlo. Suponía el turno de algún depravado juguete, no estaba preparado.

Percibió la sensación de un hilo grueso con pequeñas protuberancias, Se asemejaba a las bolas chinas que ayudaban a la dilatación, por lo que no tenía sentido. Tony continuó rellenándole cual pavo de día de gracias. Para entonces el Capitán no pudo más, dio un vistazo hacia abajo.

—¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES?! —Observó furioso. SIM no respondió de inmediato, simplemente tomó el otro extremo y lo conectó.

—Sostén tus tobillos, aún no termino. —Mencionó, intentando no hacer obvia su risa. — Te dije que me sentía festivo… y ya que no sabes acatar órdenes de tu Superior, debo castigarte. —Del esfínter de Steve sobresalían luces intermitentes. Anthony había tomado una serie del primer árbol Navideño que halló. —En verdad espero que el lubricante no sea conductor de electricidad.

El rubio continuaba horrorizado, pero sobre todo cargado de ira. No tuvo tiempo de insultarlo más, pues Stark se encontraba empujando en su interior una esfera plástica de color rojo.

—¡Aaaaaah! —Gimoteó, impactando las palmas contra el suelo.

—Actúas como sino lo disfrutaras, pero deberías ver la manera en que tu ano se tragó todas las decoraciones.

El rubio se sentía adolorido y lleno, no podría levantarse, pues sentía que las luces podrían clavarse en su interior. —Bastardo… —Murmuró entre dientes.

Stark se divertía, pero sabía que no podía solamente torturar a su juguete. Tenía que hacerle sentir placer. Hacer que disfrutara, que creyera tener el control para así de nuevo jugarle otra broma y herirle. No podía permitir que su esclavo se volviera insensible. Ordenó mentalmente a su armadura que se reajustara y le dejara prácticamente desnudo ante la mirada intensa de Hydra.

Esta vez Steve se maldijo a sí mismo, pues sabía que volvería a caer. Anthony era endemoniadamente sensual, mucho más que cualquier mujer u hombre en el planeta. De sólo imaginar que Stark como chica le trataría de la misma manera, comenzó a emanar más pre seminal. Era masoquista.

SIM subió al cuerpo de Rogers, posando ambas piernas a los costados del rubio. Le observó con una amplia sonrisa, la cual le indicó al Capitán que algo tramaba. Anthony descendió, frotando su propio miembro entre el abdomen del más alto. Tomó con ambas manos sus pectorales, comenzando a amasarlos. —Tienes los mejores senos que haya tocado. —Susurró contra su pezón izquierdo. Rogers volvió a quejarse en un sonido gutural. Stark le ignoró, atrapando con la boca su rosado botón, engulléndolo y succionando. Ambos cerraron los ojos, prestando total atención a la sensación. Anthony salivaba en exceso, lamiendo y mordisqueando hasta dejarle rojo. Cuando dejó de jugar, volvió a mirarle, irguiéndose para sentarse más cerca a los pectorales. Apretujó ambos, uniéndoles, rozando contra su falo. Utilizó a Hydra con intención de masturbarse, realizando movimientos de penetración. No desaprovechó la oportunidad de tomar de sus pezones y pellizcarlos. —Gime para mí, estúpido.

Steve exhaló con pesadez, podía sentir la caliente carne de Anthony deslizarse entre su pecho. Gimió una sola vez y en un tono bastante bajo, pero para Superior fue suficiente. Como premio, detuvo el vaivén y se deslizó hacia atrás, sentándose ahora sobre la hombría de Rogers.

—Stark… —Gimoteó de nuevo, percibiendo cómo su pene se acomodaba entre las nalgas de SIM.

—Sé que lo deseas… —Murmuró. Anthony tomó la base del miembro del Capitán, apuntándolo a su propia entrada. Dejó caer los párpados con fuerza, auto penetrándose con lentitud, al menos hasta que Steve le tomó por la cintura y le hundió con fuerza.

—Es tu turno de gemir. —Habló en voz grave el Capitán, disfrutando inmensamente la mueca de dolor de Anthony, aún más al iniciar con las estocadas. Stark era tan estrecho y caliente. Arremetió contra su culo, abriendo sin piedad su intestino grueso. Se vengaría por las humillaciones de esa noche.

Rogers hundía los dedos en la piel acanelada de su amo, definitivamente dejaría marcas. No se resistió y llevó ambas manos a sus glúteos, separándolos más para follarle con libertad. El sonido de los impactos resonaba entre las paredes, al igual que los jadeos de Stark que aún no sentía la transición del dolor hacia el placer.

—Im… bécil… —Gemía el castaño mientras Steve le brindaba una fuerte nalgada, la cual hizo fruncir el ceño a Anthony. Como contraataque, llevó el brazo derecho hacia atrás, descendiendo hasta buscar la entrada de Steve. Hundió un par de dedos con tal de extraer la esfera de Navidad que se mantenía en Rogers. La presión de su prominente erección mancillando el interior de Stark, aunado al relleno en su trasero, no pudo evitar hacer presión y expulsar con fuerza la decoración. Aquello causó gracia en el millonario al momento de atrapar la bola llena de fluidos. Su cuerpo se relajó y por fin comenzó a disfrutar de las penetraciones. Pero no se detuvo ahí, haló tortuosamente de la serie de luces.

Ambos gemían en éxtasis, los movimientos se tornaron brutales. Stark saltaba en contra a las caderas de Hydra, haciendo que llegase a mayor profundidad. Sus rostros demostraban la embriaguez del placer. SIM fue cediendo hasta colocar las camos a los costados de las mejillas de Steve. Su frente había chocado un momento con las astas de renos, pero no le importó, buscó sus labios. Se adentró con la lengua, explorando cada rincón de su boca. Rogers no dejó de morverse, luchó contra la lengua de Superior en un beso dominante.

Al separar sus bocas, se miraron fijamente, indecisos de quién sería el primero en correrse.

—¿Adentro o afuera? —Susurró Rogers contra los labios jadeantes de SIM.

—Adentro…

—¿Eso significa que me lo gané?

—Cállate y hazlo, vaca lechera. —Demandó Tony al momento de sentirse inundado por un potente chorro caliente de la semilla de Rogers. No demoró en seguirle, derramándose entre sus vientres.

Stark se dejó caer sobre el rubio, respirando agitado. Rogers posó una mano sobre su trasero, sin intenciones de retirarla.

—Podría meterte una galleta de jengibre justo ahora, no hay que desperdiciar.

Anthony bufó, sentía su respiración aún inquieta. —No tienes tanta suerte, Cap.

—¿Disfrutaste de montar un reno?

—Disfrutaré de una alfombra de reno sino te callas de una vez.


	4. 1872

—Necesitábamos un descanso.

—Y alejarte de esa cantina. —Añadió el Sheriff entre dientes mientras descendían de ambos caballos.

—Como sino hubiese llevado botellas conmigo. —Se jactó Stark al comenzar a descargar su equipaje que prácticamente consistía en licor.

—Sigue siendo menos que lo que hay en el pueblo. —Tomó también sus pertenencias, las cuales contenían lo necesario para su supervivencia en los siguientes dos días.

Tony se sentó sobre un tronco caído, tomando su primera botella del día al abrirla con inmensa alegría. —Relájate. Serán las mejores vacaciones de tu vida. Timely no se desmoronará sin nosotros.

—Temo que se caiga a pedazos contigo. —Bromeó a la par que reunía unas cuantas rocas y ramas. Comenzó a apilarlas, formando una fogata aún sin encenderse.

—Aún es de día. Te preocupas demasiado. —Mencionó Tony al saber exactamente lo que Steve pretendía.

—Nos mantendrá calientes justo después del atardecer y también podremos cenar. —Mencionó sin mirarle, se hallaba concentrado en su tarea.

Pasaron los minutos, los cuales se convirtieron en horas. El ambiente era demasiado tranquilo a las afueras del pueblo. De vez en cuando se escuchaba el sonido de algunos animales, pero ninguno que amenazara con robarles su alimento.

Steve había llevado consigo algo de carne seca y vegetales que comenzó a asar con una vara. Llevó consigo suficiente agua, pero no se resistió a la propuesta de Tony a compartir algo de su segunda botella. Al fin y al cabo, si él bebía, era menos alcohol para Stark.

—Has estado más callado de lo normal y no me has regañado tanto como siempre, Danny Boy. —Soltó Tony luego de hartarse de tanto silencio alrededor.

Steve ni siquiera se quejó del apodo que Tony utilizaba cuando quería hacerle molestar debido a su árbol familiar irlandés. —Sólo… pensaba.

El castaño le observó con atención, se había percatado de que Steve casi no había comido, sino que sólo jugueteaba con los trozos de carne y zanahoria con calabaza.

—¿Sobre…? —Cuestionó. Temía que se tratara de nuevo sobre Barnes. Aquel tema no le había dejado en paz a pesar de haber transcurrido demasiado tiempo.

—James. —Susurró Steve. Tony sólo bebió otro sorbo de su botella. —Y en Nat. —Aquello tomó a Stark por sorpresa, pero no deseó interrumpirle. —¿Sabes? Bucky nunca planeó casarse, pero ocurrió. Tuvo una buena vida antes de morir. Nat no ha buscado un reemplazo, prefiere ser una viuda.

—¿A qué quieres llegar? —Cuestionó Tony. Tal vez su licor había sido demasiado para el sheriff.

Steve suspiró, apoyando los brazos en sus piernas y perdiendo la mirada en el centro de la fogata. —Hace muchos años que renuncié a la idea de casarme y tener una familia, pero ahora lo doy por hecho.

Esta vez fue el turno para Tony de juguetear con lo que tenía en mano. Balanceó el líquido de la botella de un lado a otro. —No pensaba que fueses a arrepentirte.

Steve rió como respuesta, una risa corta y en un tono bajo, lleno de ironía. —No me estoy arrepintiendo, sólo me pregunto por qué nunca lo quise.

—Bueno, para comenzar… siempre estás ocupado, ni siquiera notas a todas las mujeres que te miran en la cantina.

—Estoy muy ocupado haciendo mi trabajo y cuidando de ti. —Hizo una pausa, girando para mirarle. —¿Cómo sabes que me miran? No apartas la vista de tu vaso.

—No necesito ser un genio para saber que te miran. —Acarició de nuevo la boca de la botella con los labios, inclinándose hacia atrás para beber los últimos sorbos.

Steve no dijo nada al respecto. Probó de su comida y miró por unos segundo más las cenizas encendidas que salían despedidas del fuego. —Soy feliz así.

El mecánico abandonó la idea de buscar más alcohol, optando por alcanzar un trozo de carne y darle una mordida. —Creo que yo también. Al menos lo más cercano a “feliz”.

Sonrió Steve, aquello había sido un progreso abismal en contraste a las intensas y repetidas depresiones que solía tener Stark y el por qué de su alcoholismo al no estar encerrado con sus proyectos. —Puedo considerar eso como mi regalo de Navidad.

El pueblo no celebraba como en las grandes ciudades. Sin obsequios o cenas costosas, sólo un día para dejar de lado el trabajo, reunirse con la familia y amigos o acercarse a la iglesia. Pero en ese momento sentía que no necesitaba de más.

—De hecho éste iba a ser tu regalo. —Tony tomó de nuevo de entre su ligero equipaje una botella diferente a las anteriores y que entregó al rubio.

—¿Whisky irlandés? Nunca dejas de burlarte de mí. —Observó a detalle la botella. Hacía tiempo que no veía algo así, por lo que dedujo que debió ser muy costoso haberla traído desde Europa.

—No lo hice para burlarme de ti… pero esto sí, Danny. —Tony sonrió, sentándose más cerca a Steve. —¿Conoces una canción llamada “The Carol Of The Birds”?

Dejó la pregunta al aire, por supuesto que Steve la conocía. Le observó con incredulidad. Aquella canción la recordaba debido a su madre, Sarah. Durante la época de invierno la cantaba para él. Había sido parte de su herencia, pues ella la aprendió para cantársela a su padre, quien la había apreciado gracias a que su madre también se la recitaba cuando era un niño. Aquello lo había olvidado hacía tiempo luego de la muerte de ambos y debido a que nunca más volvió a escucharla.

Estaba a punto de contarle aquella historia a Tony, pero él ya se encontraba tomando algo de aire y comenzando a entonar.

_When rose the eastern star, the birds came from a-far,_

_In that full might of glory._

_With one melodious voice they sweetly did rejoice_

_And sang the wonderous story,_

_Sang, praising God on high, enthroned above the sky,_

_And his fair mother Mary._

_The eagle left his lair, came winging through the air,_

_His message loud arising._

_And to his joyous cry the sparrow made reply,_

_His answer sweetly voicing._

_"Overcome are death and strife, this night is born new life",_

_The robin sang rejoicing._

_When rose the eastern star, the birds came from a-far._

 

Steve escuchó con atención cada estrofa de la pequeña melodía. No sólo su carga emocional le había conmovido, sino que debía admitir que Tony siempre había tenido una hermosa voz. —Eso fue…

—¿Impresionante? ¿Increíble? ¿Fabuloso?

—Sí…

Aquella respuesta hizo que Tony contuviera la respiración por un segundo. —Me alegra.

—Gracias, Tony. —Steve bebió del whisky, ofreciéndole después la botella al contrario.

Ambos se mantuvieron en un cómodo silencio bajo las estrellas, aguardando por terminar del elixir y dando inicio a una de sus mejores Navidades.


	5. Noir

Se encontraba con la mirada atenta hacia el frente, hipnotizado por las llamas danzantes sobre los leños. Suspiró, se sentía tranquilo y extrañamente pleno. El frío del exterior no era ningún problema. Un fugaz recuerdo pasó por su mente acerca del año anterior. Si él mismo se hubiese dicho que todo cambiaría de esa manera, nunca lo habría creído.

El invierno pasado había sido uno de los más difíciles. Recién le habían echado de su hogar al ya no poder pagarlo tras la muerte de sus padres, su mejor amigo Bucky le había aceptado con su familia, pero después de año nuevo debía volver a la guerra al ser aceptado como sargento. Aquello le desanimó, no se sentía bien quedarse con los padres de James mientras él sí hacía su parte por ayudar al país. Intentó ingresar al ejército o al menos conseguir un empleo que le pagara mejor que ser repartidor de periódicos. Ninguno de sus planes dio resultado, pero siempre se había mantenido optimista.

Fue en una feria tecnológica en la cual conoció a Stark, más bien a su hijo. Se encontraba haciendo ajustes al gran auto anti gravedad de Howard, tomando llaves y destornilladores como si se hallara en su propio mundo, ignorando a las decenas de personas a su alrededor. Si había asistido fue sólo para celebrar el último día libre de James, pero unas chicas se lo habían llevado, dejándole solo. Así es como lo divisó a la distancia, sólo se acercó preguntándose sobre lo que estaba trabajando. En realidad no pensaba en hablarle, únicamente curioseaba. Fue Anthony quien no aguardó alguna duda, con propia iniciativa le explicó la idea del aparato en palabras que intentó que sonaran simples. Sabía que funcionaría por unos segundos, pero su padre presumía que serían horas. En realidad no deseaba estar presente cuando ocurriera, por lo que le invitó a tomar algo mientras observaban de lejos el show.

Fue química. Un tema llevó a otro y en unos cuantos minutos le había contado a Stark Jr. sus múltiples intentos y mentiras con tal de entrar al ejército, al igual que sus desafortunados empleos. Aquello le dio una muestra a Anthony de la persona que era Steve y no dudó en confiarle sobre sus planes secretos y sus también intentos de apoyar durante la guerra a pesar de no ser un soldado.

Aquella noche que parecía ser como cualquier otra, se convirtió en la mejor de su vida. Anthony no era sólo el hijo de Howard y su ayudante en el taller, sino que provenía de la mayor empresa armamentista del país. Pero aquello no le permitía involucrarse directamente en los planes militares, al menos no con su perfil. El mecánico resultó ser también un aventurero, el cual detestaba su vida de fama debido a su apellido. Su padre era el rostro de la marca Stark y aún no contemplaba a su propio hijo como digno sucesor. Es por ello que necesitaba un plan de reserva. Su propio dinero lo había empleado para hacerse de una mansión sólo para él y sin conocimiento de su padre. Realizaba trabajos para lo que parecía ser una compañía de espionaje inglesa. Les abastecía de artilugios que aparentaban ser de uso común y a cambio no le pagaban monetariamente, sino con permitirle ayudarles en el campo.

Con frecuencia, Anthony se la pasaba semanas en solitario dentro de bosques, con la intención de hallar minerales y metales en la naturaleza, puesto que en el país toda materia prima era confiscada para la fabricación de armas y bombas. En toda casa era impensable la posesión de cubiertos, incluso ellos podían ser fundidos y convertidos en municiones. Por lo que Anthony debía hacerse de su reserva con la cual elaborar sus inventos sin que esta fuese ilegal.

Ahí fue donde necesitó de su ayuda. Le ofreció un hogar lejos de brabucones, sólo debía mantener en orden su mansión, apartada de las ciudades, en buen estado. Le proveería de alimento y además le daría la tarea de ayudarle con los mapas de las zonas inexploradas. Desde un comienzo esto le entusiasmó, pero nada en comparación a cuando Anthony le llevaba en sus misiones y acampaban bajo las estrellas. Aquello era un inmenso obsequio a comparación del escenario de la guerra y la tristeza de los civiles. Incluso viviendo en ese paraíso era de gran utilidad. De cierta manera sentía que merecía aquello luego de tantos abusos y pobreza, el ser ignorado y despreciado.

Se sentía muy agradecido hacia Anthony, de que lo notara y le mirara como una persona, no con lástima.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo vas con eso? —El castaño se aproximó a sus espaldas. Steve alzó la vista con una sonrisa, más al mirarle con un par de tazas rojas humeantes.

—Aún me faltan dos secciones. Demoro porque quiero que el margen de imprecisión sea el mínimo, espero que no te moleste. —Tomó las hojas de papel y el cuaderno de anotaciones de Stark, las cuales incluían coordenadas junto a su brújula. Apiló todo lejos de la chimenea, no deseaba que esos arduos meses y expediciones se carbonizaran por su descuido. Anthony se sentó a su lado sobre la alfombra, ofreciéndole una taza.

—Suficiente haces con ayudarme a dibujar el mapa. No importa cuánto tardes. Sin tus indicaciones me perdería durante semanas y no estaría aquí ahora en nuestra sala.

El pequeño y delgado rubio sonrió mientras bebía un sobo. Tenía en mente culpar a la bebida caliente por su ligero sonrojo al escuchar la palabra “nuestra”. —Gracias por el chocolate, Anthony.

Stark rió, prestando atención a los ojos azules de su compañero. —Sólo puse al fuego lo que preparaste ayer y lo serví. Además, ya te dije que me llames Tony. Anthony es demasiado formal y así me llama mi padre.

—De acuerdo, Tony. —Descendió la taza, tomándola con ambas manos para calentar sus dedos.

Stark no apartó la vista de Steve. Era agradable, mucho mejor que estar en cualquier otro lugar.

—¿Sabes? Fui invitado a la gala de invierno del ejército.

Steve no esperaba esa confesión, observó con tristeza su chocolate, el cual de repente le sabía amargo. —Debiste ir… creo que aún puedes. Yo puedo quedarme y cuidar aquí.

Anthony volvió a reír, sorbiendo por primera vez de su taza y prestando atención ahora a la chimenea. —Claro que no. Significaría ver pavonear a Howard y escuchar cómo le coquetea a otras frente a mi madre. Prefiero estar aquí.

Rogers sonrió de lado, una sonrisa forzada. Al menos su compañía era la opción menos horrible.

Anthony notó ese cambio en Steve, tal vez no había elegido bien las palabras. Dejó su taza sobre la alfombra e intentó animarlo empujándole un poco con el hombro. Steve se sacudió y le regresó el empujón, aunque con menos fuerza. Aquello se convirtió en una pequeña pelea entre risas que terminó por derramarle el chocolate al rubio en su pecho y su regazo.

Steve jadeó de dolor por las quemaduras, no era tan grave, pero Anthony sabía que a pesar de que su compañero de aventuras lo negara, su cuerpo era más frágil de lo usual. Se alarmó y disculpó incontables veces mientras se retiraba su propia camisa para secar con ella el líquido que se fue enfriando. Sabiendo que eso no iba a ser suficiente, se levantó de un salto para buscar el botiquín que llevaban en sus mochilas cuando salían. No halló de inmediato lo que necesitaba, por lo que abrió la caja y dejó caer todo el contenido en su sofá individual favorito.

—Tony… —Le llamó Steve, quien ahora estaba preocupado por cómo había reaccionado el millonario. El aludido no respondió a ese llamado, sino que le ordenó que se quitara la ropa. —¿Estás loco, Stark? ¡NO! —Se había sonrojado de súbito. Nunca había estado sin ninguna prenda frente a Anthony. Claro que lo había visto a él cuando sin pudor se bañaba dentro de algún lago o río, pero Steve no iba a exponerse así. No cuando se sentía tan poco atractivo y con un cuerpo del cual sobresalían sus costillas y marcas de enfermedades en su infancia.

—¡STEVE, OBEDECE!

El rubio se paralizó. Anthony nunca le había alzado la voz, siempre había sido comprensivo. Por lo cual se asustó, temiendo al recordar a sus antiguos bravucones. A Tony le dolió su expresión de terror, pero le dolía más que estuviese herido por su culpa, después se excusaría.

Steve se retiró su camisa y pantalón junto a sus zapatos en completo silencio. Tony se acercó para limpiarle de nuevo con su propia ropa y algo de alcohol. Tomó de un ungüento para las quemaduras que utilizaba para hiedra venenosa y después sujetó unas vendas. Cubrió sus muñecas y palmas con las vendas más pequeñas, después siguió su abdomen y muslos con las más grandes. Al terminar se dirigió a la habitación de Steve para llevarle algo de ropa, la cual tomó el rubio de sus manos sin siquiera mirarle.

—Gracias… —Susurró Steve, pero para Tony dolía como aguijones de abejas asesinas.

—Yo… lo siento. —Se disculpó el castaño.

Steve negó lentamente con la cabeza al terminar de colocarse su camisa. —Sólo querías ayudar y yo no estaba obedeciendo.

Anthony sintió cómo se estrujaba su corazón al escuchar una de las palabras que le había gritado. Trató de alcanzar las manos del rubio y tomarlas entre las suyas. —Te lastimé. En verdad lo siento. —Haló de sus manos para atraparle en un abrazo.

Steve se sentía de nuevo en shock, no sólo por la disculpa, sino por ese acto que había hecho que su respiración se detuviera al igual que sus latidos y devolviéndole el calor a su rostro. —Tony…

—Moriría si algo malo te pasa.

Fue un susurro, casi inaudible, pero Steve lo escuchó fuerte y claro. Le abrazó, tal vez no con la misma fuerza, pero lo intentó. Rodeó la cintura del más alto, hundiéndose en su cuello.

Después de unos largos segundos, Anthony se separó, temiendo sofocar a Steve. Se sentía avergonzado y desvió la mirada. —Tal vez debamos continuar con el trabajo.

Steve alcanzó el pequeño montículo de papeles, reglas, lápices y brújula para llevárselas. —Creo que es suficiente por hoy. —Sonrió al notar el ligero rubor en el otro, quien aún no planeaba mirarle. —Ya debe ser media noche. —Se inclinó, besando la mejilla de Stark antes de ponerse de pie. —Feliz Navidad, Tony.

El castaño le observó acomodar todo sobre una mesa. En definitiva se sentía el más afortunado por estar junto a Steve.


	6. 3490

—Ya sólo falta la estrella. —Mencionó Steve, terminando de colocar algunos ornamentos en el árbol.

—Se ve muy bien.

—Pero…

—Pero pudimos terminar antes si me hubieses dejado usar mi armadura.

Rió al notar su leve puchero. Inflaba una mejilla un poco y fruncía el ceño. Ignoró su molestia, recordándole su promesa. —Yo me encargo de Navidad y tú del día de San Valentín.

—Bien. —Refunfuñó, colocando la última esfera.

—¿Bien…? —Rodeó el árbol, buscando abrazarle por detrás e inclinándose hasta apoyar la barbilla en su hombro.

—Bien, cariño. —Acarició sus manos y giró el rostro, besando la comisura de sus labios. —Mhn… creo que te manché un poco. —Se soltó del agarre para intentar limpiarle con el pulgar. Steve dio un paso atrás.

—No… —Se quejó, pero Tasha no iba a dejarle ir tan fácil.

—¿Quieres andar por ahí con labial todo el día?

—No me importa que dejes marcas.

—A mí me importa. —La castaña le tomó por la muñeca, evitando que huyera.

—Entonces no uses labial. —Se arriesgó ante la fulminante mirada de Stark. —Te ves hermosa sin maquillaje.

—Bien jugado, Rogers. —Admitió Tasha, pero logró pasar su mano sobre el rostro de Steve y retirar el color carmesí de sus labios.

—Te toca poner la estrella. —Cambió de tema, formando una sonrisa de victoria.

—Tú eres más alto. —Volvió a quejarse la mecánica mientras el rubio le miraba esta vez con una ceja arqueada.

—Pero yo coloqué todas las luces. Además ese fue el trato y en Febrero no me tuviste consideración. Tienes que hacer lo que te pida.

Suspiró resignada, pero de inmediato ensanchó una sonrisa al recordar. —Te veías tan lindo con el traje de…

Le interrumpió Steve, acercándole ruidosamente una escalera. —Sólo fue esa vez y no quiero repetirlo.

—Pero si disfrutaste cuando te…

—NO. —Le observó de frente, sentenciando con una voz seria.

Tasha acarició sus cabellos dorados y su mejilla antes de comenzar a subir los escalones. —Me encantó y es lo que importa.

Steve negó con la cabeza, ablandando su semblante, después de todo la amaba con locura.

Buscó entre las cajas de decoraciones rechazadas la estrella que faltaba. —¿Segura que está aquí?

—¿Dónde más podría estar? —Respondió, divisando desde la escalera la magnificencia del PentHouse totalmente decorado. Suspiró, recordando esta vez sus Navidades en la niñez. Sólo hasta que apareció Steve dentro de un gran cubo de hielo, fue que comenzó a sentirse tan cálida en su hogar. —Amor… llevamos así ¿cuántos? ¿cuatro años? —Cuestionó sin volver a mirar al Capitán, se había perdido en la belleza invernal de las decoraciones.

—Siete desde que me descongelaste y tres desde que estamos juntos. —Sonrió, el que Tasha haya pensado que había sido más tiempo le había hecho feliz.

—Llevas la cuenta.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

La castaña se sentó en el último escalón, aguardando por la estrella. —¿Ya la encontraste? —Steve se aproximó, tendiendo en su mano la caja en donde se hallaba la estrella. —Al menos pudiste quitarle el empaque. —Abrió la caja, pero parecía estar vacía, excepto por otra pequeña caja negra.

—Han sido los mejores años de mi vida y eso no sería posible sin ti. —Le observó Steve desde el pie de la escalera, posando su mano en una de las rodillas de Stark, acariciándole con una gran sonrisa. —Has sido la luz que ha esclarecido mi camino en esta nueva era y no lo digo sólo por tu reactor. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido. La más fuerte y también testaruda. Tal vez peleemos demasiado, pero siempre tengo la seguridad de que vamos a coincidir al final. Eres una extensión de mí y yo de ti. Simplemente no podría alejarme de ti. Te amo.

Tasha enmudeció, abriendo con lentitud la pequeña caja. —Steve, yo…

El Capitán le miraba expectante con su mirada azulada llena de esperanza. —¿Sí?

—Yo… ahm… diría que sí, pero…

—¿Pero? —Su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo.

—Pero… ya estamos casados. ¿Puedes darme ya la estrella?

—¡Stark!

—Steve. —Descendió los escalones hasta llegar al suelo. Acarició por su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oído. —Fue un hermoso detalle. —Trató de subir su ánimo. —Pero la caja ni siquiera tiene un anillo. —Rió, alzándose en la punta de sus pies hasta alcanzar a besar su nariz. —Te amo. Lo sabes bien. Nuestro amor lo puede todo, incluso acabar con una guerra. Eres mi mejor amigo, el mejor amante y…

—¿Mejor que cualquiera con los que hayas salido?

—El mejor.

—¿Incluso Virgil Potts?

—Cariño, eres tan inseguro.

—Te quiero sólo para mí. —Tomó a Tasha por la cintura, susurrando contra sus labios. —Termina lo que ibas a decir.

—Me interrumpes. —Acarició los mechones de su nuca al abrazarle por el cuello.

—Anda…

—Y eres mi esposo. Antes de ti no creía en el matrimonio. Llegaste para cambiarlo todo.

Sus labios terminaron por unirse. Un beso que sólo se podía comparar al de su boda. Aquella fecha única en la que el Capitán América y Ironwoman se unían no sólo para liderar al equipo más fuerte que hubiese existido.

—Tasha… —Le llamó cuando por fin separaron sus bocas tras necesitar un poco de aire. —… aún falta la estrella.

—Olvídala. Vamos… hay que planear la renovación de votos. Además tengo un villancico que quiero mostrarte. Pondré mi Jingle en tus Bells.


	7. MCU

Los días no marchaban igual desde su partida. Había decidido ignorarlo, ignorar sus recuerdos y sentimientos, pero no obtuvo ningún resultado. Todo lo que había realizado durante los últimos años fue por él. Deseaba convertirse en una mejor persona, enmendar sus errores y convertirse en alguien lo más parecido a él, a su héroe.

Cada mes transcurrió casi igual, a pesar de haber causado grandes cambios en su vida. Volvió con Pepper, se hizo cargo de Peter y su identidad como Spiderman, incluso vendió su amada torre.

 

Aún pensaba en él…

…en él y su maldito móvil.

 

Lo mantenía consigo a diario, tentado a llamarle o si debía arrojarlo tan lejos y fuerte como para destruirlo.

Aparentaba encontrarse bien, distraerse con el compromiso y sus armaduras. No podía negarlo, el volver con su ex asistente parecía ser la solución a sus problemas existenciales, pero no era lo mismo. Ambos habían cambiado.

Aún así deseaba sentar cabeza y convertirse en el líder de los Vengadores… al menos los que quedaban.

Peter y Rodhey trataron de hacerle distraer. Las festividades de Navidad parecían ser la mejor excusa. Harían una fiesta en la nueva base del equipo. Sólo algunas 200 personas cercanas acudirían, es decir, celebridades y la prensa.

Tony no se sentía bien para ello, no cuando le preguntaban constantemente por Steve.

El sólo escuchar su nombre le revolvía el estómago.

—No vale la pena seguir torturándote así, Tones. —El coronel fue a la habitación de su mejor amigo, buscándolo para recibir a los invitados. —Todos preguntan por ti. Esto lo organizamos para que salieras.

Tony suspiró. Incluso Rodhey era un vivo recordatorio de sus intentos por hacer algo bien y fracasar. —Lo haré en un momento.

Rodhes caminó hacia Ironman, posando un pie delante del otro cada vez con mayor facilidad gracias a la estructura biónica que recubría sus piernas.

—Ya es tiempo de que lo dejes ir, Stank. —Bromeó, refiriéndose al móvil. —Sé lo doloroso que fue para ti, pero no es nada peor de lo que ya has superado. Estarás bien. —Posó una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo, dándole un pequeño apretón. —El chico araña trajo a su tía. Si quieres evitar un desastre, te recomiendo que bajes y evites que Pepper se encuentre con ella.

—Nunca tuve algo con May.

—No, pero hay una reportera que está cambiando esa historia. Apresúrate o terminarás divorciándote antes de casarte.

El coronel se marchó, dejando a Tony quien aún no había atado su corbata.

Dudó de si dejar o no el móvil en el buró, abandonado en un cajón o de si llevarlo de nuevo consigo. Tal vez Rodhey tenía razón. Siempre la tenía y era el único que no sólo se preocupaba por él, sino que le protegía de verdad.

Salió de ahí, teniendo en mente que ya era suficiente. Steve le había herido, mentido y dejado en el olvido. Ninguna carta sería suficiente para remediarlo.

 

Minutos después, el móvil comenzó a llamar.

 

Steve se encontraba indeciso de si contactar a Tony o no. Estuvo tentado tantas veces. Durante su cumpleaños, el 4 de Julio, día de gracias, pero sucumbió ante Noche Buena. No tenía esperanzas de que respondiera, ni siquiera sabía si aún existía el aparato, pero debía intentarlo.

El tono de marcar se mantuvo por largos segundos. No hubo respuesta.

Observó la pantalla. Tal vez si insistía…

1…

2…

3…

4… veces más.

 

Nada.

 

—Nunca te va responder. —Sentenció T´Challa, el cual apareció con tanto sigilo que asustó por un momento al rubio.

—No, pero quería tratar… —Guardó el aparato.

—A veces es mejor así. Ni siquiera sabes quién eres, qué quieres. No le hagas más daño. —Se marchó sin decir más.

Steve suspiró. Jamás se había sentido tan solo y tal vez ese era el problema. Debía permitir que Stark continuara adelante y él lidiar con su error.

Por dentro sabía que era muy egoísta, pero deseaba, en verdad deseaba que ocurriera una catástrofe sólo para volver a ver a Tony.


	8. 0404

—Se ve tan adorable, pero tal vez le de algo de calor. —Steve terminó por colocarle el suéter navideño a Peter que su tía Jan le había confeccionado.

—Sólo debe soportar hasta que lleguen todos y le tomen fotos. No será tal malo. ¿Verdad, Pete? —Cuestionó al pequeño, alzándolo en brazos y besando una de sus regordetas mejillas. —También deberías ponerte el tuyo.

—Después de hacer la cena. No quiero arruinarlo en la cocina. —Se levantó Steve del sofá, buscando también la atención de su bebé que jugueteaba con sus propias manos.

—Aún puedo pedir la cena.

—¿No es muy tarde? —Recibió a Peter, pues Tony se lo había acercado para que le cargase.

—Haré unas llamadas y estará todo listo. Sólo cuida de Pete y ponte el suéter. —Tony ya vestía el suyo. Tomó su celular holográfico y llamó a unos restaurantes ofreciendo cantidades absurdas de dinero.

Mientras tanto, Steve observaba con atención a su pequeño hijo. Peter había sido muy tranquilo, exceptuando la ardua semana en que descubrieron sus poderes. Al parecer, el suero de súper soldado había pasado a Peter como herencia genética. Aquello no se veía tan mal. Bruce había predicho que lo único diferente en él sería obviamente su fuerza, rápido metabolismo y resistencia, además de grandes probabilidades de ser tan inteligente como Tony. El problema consistió en que fue mordido por una araña. La mezcla entre el veneno de la especie y el suero ocasionaron una reacción que le brindaron a Peter nuevas habilidades.

Tal vez lo peor fue cuando no lo hallaron en su cuna, sino gateando de cabeza en el techo de la habitación.

A pesar de lo difícil que fue el nivelar sus vidas tanto de héroes como de recién casados y un bebé, Steve anhelaba ser padre de nuevo.

—Tony… creo que debo decirte algo.

—Llegarán en una hora. Incluso solicité un par de meseros, un chef y una niñera para Peter. Después de media noche esto será una locura. ¿Crees que deba contratar a un Santa Claus para mañana? No creo que Peter lo recuerde de todas maneras. —Fijó la mirada en su StarkPhone.

—Todo eso suena bien, pero quiero hablarte de algo ahora… —Se aproximó a Tony, quien caminaba de un lado a otro cada vez que realizaba alguna llamada. —Es importante. —Le llamó en un tono dulce, pidiendo su atención. Tony asintió, cruzando los brazos y mirándole de frente. —Sé que todo ha ocurrido muy rápido. No hace mucho que nos hicimos pareja, me mudé, nos casamos y en seguida tuvimos a Peter, pero… tal vez pudiéramos…

—¿Tomar unas vacaciones?

—Intentarlo de nuevo. Me gustaría que Peter tuviese un hermano o hermana.

Tony se mantuvo petrificado ante la idea. No porque repudiara la idea de ser padre una vez más, sino que recordó el arduo procedimiento casi anti natural por el cual logró que Bruce le ayudase a procrear con Steve. Las cirugías, las inyecciones cada día, los falsos documentos que aparentaban una adopción y su casi muerte al momento del parto.

—Cariño… no sé si eso sea una buena idea…

—Por favor. —Steve le dedicó su mirada de cachorro, con la cual Tony nunca se podía negar.

—No, no hagas eso. —Trató de ignorarlo.

—Con un hermano o hermana, podrían jugar y tendremos más tiempo para nosotros.

Tony lo dudó por unos momentos. —Ya viste lo que ocurre cuando mezclas más ciencia y el suero con un bebé. Es impredecible. ¿Qué tal que el nuevo bebé reacciona distinto? Podríamos tener un mini Hulk.

—Tony… no hables así del bebé.

—Y no voy a someterme a eso de nuevo. Si quieres otro hijo, lo tendrás tú esta vez. —Frunció el ceño, esperando que con ello Steve desistiera.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

El castaño aguardó un grito o una queja, pero en su lugar escuchó una exclamación de felicidad por parte de Steve y una pequeña risa de Peter.

—¿Lo harás? —Le cuestionó el millonario, incrédulo.

—¡Gracias, cariño! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —Le tomó el rostro con la mano que mantenía libre y cubrió de besos tanto sus mejillas como frente, hasta finalizar en sus labios.

—Ahm… de acuerdo… hablaremos de esto después de año nuevo.

—Pero todos deben saber la noticia. —Alzó a Peter, lanzándolo y causando aún más risas por parte del infante. —¡Tendrás un hermanito!

Tony les observó con una sonrisa. Tenía sus temores, pero Steve siempre había sido su apoyo. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Papá, Johnny llegará tarde a la cena.

—¿Y tu hermana?

—Sarah aún está en su habitación.

—Tony, ¿también vendrá Pepper?

—No lo sé, Steve.

—Papá, ¿vendrán la tía Jan y el tío Bucky?

—Llegarán antes que tu tío Clint… Steve, ¿ya llegó la cena?

—Aún no, Tony, pero ya debes vestirte. Peter, ayuda a poner la mesa. Veré si Sarah está lista. Tony, llama a Johnny. 

—Esto es un caos. —Susurró el mecánico antes de dirigirse a su habitación. Steve le interceptó, tomándole del brazo y halándolo para besar sus labios.

—Es perfecto. —Murmuró a milímetros de su esposo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Sí, lo es. —Admitió Tony, correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

 

 


	9. AA

—Esta fue una mala idea.

—Por favor, Steve. Estuviste 70 años en el hielo. Debería ser pan comido para ti.

—“En” el hielo, no “Sobre” el hielo. —Le corrigió, aferrándose a las manos del millonario sin intenciones de avanzar.

—Te dije que sería divertido.

—¿Ves que me divierta?

—Al menos yo sí. —Le haló, casi haciendo caer al rubio y riendo por su expresión de terror.

Steve logró balancearse hasta mantener el equilibrio de pie, pero no creía poder soportarlo demasiado. —Tony… ¿podemos ir a otro sitio?

Ironman no tuvo más opción que tomarle por la cintura, sosteniéndole. —Cierra los ojos. Yo te llevaré.

El Capitán le observó inseguro. —Cuando dijiste que nos tomaríamos un día libre de los Vengadores, no imaginaba esto. —Tuvo que retractarse ante la mirada de Tony. Aunque se esforzara, no podía negarse. Suspiró con pesadez y cerró los ojos.

El castaño comenzó a deslizarse con lentitud, empujando a Steve. Le parecía algo tranquilo a pesar de las quejas del Capitán.

—Lo estás haciendo bien. —Le elogió, causando que Steve se relajara y se moviese un poco, como si deseara dar un paso.

Se encontraban muchas personas alrededor, pero mantenían el suficiente espacio en el circuito de las personas más lentas al patinar. Central Park se hallaba iluminado por series de luces en los árboles que se reflejaban en el lago congelado.

Steve se sintió más seguro de dar otro paso e ir más rápido. Ya no se encontraba inhibido por el resto de personas o el hecho de que había caído la noche hacía varias horas.

—Creo que lo tengo. —Aseguro mientras abría los ojos, pero perdió de nuevo el equilibrio.

Anthony trató de sujetarlo, pero era un hecho que Steve era más grande y pesado, sus músculos no eran en vano.

Ambos cayeron de manera estrepitosa. El castaño al tratar de rodearle al colocarse de frente y forzar un contra peso, terminó debajo del cuerpo del Capitán.

—Steve… —Intentó moverlo, pero la caída le había dejado algo mareado y adolorido.

—¡Tony! —Steve se apoyó en sus manos enguantadas, resbalando y cayendo de nuevo contra el mecánico, chocando su rostro contra la frente del otro. —¡Lo siento! Esto es muy resbaladizo… —Se excusó, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas de calentaban en un evidente sonrojo en contraste a su blanca piel.

—Está bien, sólo apoya una rodilla en el hielo. —Tony trató de apartarlo mientras observaba su rostro apenado. Hacía tiempo que no le había tenido tan cerca.

Steve obedeció, logrando sentarse en la pista y halando a Tony por sus manos para que hiciera lo mismo.

—No soy bueno en esto. —Confesó Steve sin intenciones de levantarse, pues temía volver a caer.

—No lo hacías tan mal, tu error fue abrir los ojos. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo. —Finalmente Steve le dedicó una ligera sonrisa.

—Ven. Hagámoslo una vez más. —Tony se incorporó, apoyándose en uno de los muros provisionales con los cuales se delimitaba el borde del hielo lo bastante grueso como para patinar sobre él.

El rubio logró ponerse también de pie, aunque un poco más lento. —Puede que sea mejor si yo te miro desde el césped.

—Así no sería divertido. —Tony se colocó detrás de Steve. —Si tú caes, yo caigo. Siempre ha sido así. Además… fuiste tú quien me dijo que nunca me rindiera. —Le rodeó por la cintura, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Deslizó un pie, haciendo que la fuerza empujara el de Steve. Continuó con el otro, caminando sobre el hielo como si fuesen uno sólo. —Derecha e izquierda. —Susurró mientras Steve divisaba aún con algo de temor el suelo. —Mira hacia delante. —Le sugirió el millonario.

El Capitán tomó aire, haciendo caso de nuevo a su consejo. —¿Lo hago bien?

Tony asintió cercano a su cuello. Steve se sintió estremecer. —Vamos a dar una curva. —Le advirtió mientras realizaba una zancada más larga. De nuevo el rubio volvió a tener más confianza.

Continuaron así por unos minutos más, yendo con mayor rapidez en el sendero de los intermedio. Steve observó en el centro a los “expertos”. A pesar de sus grandes habilidades en combate, no concebía cómo es que ellos lograban moverse de esa manera. Anthony notó su curiosidad.

—Yo… me gustaría hacer algo así. —Se adelantó a la pregunta de Tony sobre por qué les miraba.

—¿Quieres que te muestre algo? —Le guió hacia una de las orillas donde pudiese estar de pie sin problemas. Se alejó en línea recta hacia el centro. Tony comenzó a deslizarse rápidamente en círculos, tomando impulso para comenzar a dar algunos saltos y piruetas. Varias personas presentes no dudaron en observarle con admiración. Tal vez no era un atleta olímpico de invierno, pero sus movimientos eran alucinantes y sumamente hermosos. Volvió con Steve, descansando a su lado al posar un brazo sobre la barda de poco tamaño. Respiró exhausto, incluso a pesar del viento helado sentía algo de calor. —¿Y bien?

—Wow… no sabía que podías hacer eso.

—Mi madre me enseñó. Era muy talentosa. —Mencionó orgulloso.

—Tal vez puedas enseñarme, sería muy útil si debemos ir a una misión en el ártico.

—Podría diseñarte un traje invernal con patines. Las navajas serían una gran arma.

Steve volvió a estremecerse, recordando por un momento que podría herir a alguien en algún descuido si volvía a caer y perdiese por los aires alguno de sus patines. —O tal vez no…

Tony rió, tomando una vez más de las manos del Capitán. —Ven, conmigo no te ocurrirá nada.

El rubio sonrió, adentrándose a la pista con su castaño. Sin duda había sido una de sus mejores citas.


	10. R63

Stark terminaba de firmar unos cuántos documentos, apilándolos en una de las esquinas de su escritorio. —Es todo.

—Aún falta que leas el acuerdo que envió el alcalde. —Le recordó el pelirrojo.

—¿No puede esperar a mañana? —Se quejó, fingiendo desplomarse contra la superficie de fina madera.

Virgil le observó con severidad, pero bufó y asintió. —Mañana a las 8 en punto. Junta con los directivos del ala oeste.

—Mejor… envía el acuerdo por correo y que sea una junta por video llamada. —Salió de su oficina luego de levantarse de su asiento y tomar su abrigo antes de que Virgil le volviese a reprender. —Feliz Navidad, Potts. —Finalizó alzando la voz al escabullirse.

Se apresuró en el elevador hasta llegar al área de recepción donde le esperaba su novia y prometida, Stephanie Rogers.

—15 minutos tarde. —A pesar de verse algo molesta, le tomó por una de sus manos, dispuesta a salir con ella.

—Dos horas antes y el día de mañana libre. Por nada. —Le dedicó una sonrisa.

—¿Trabajo en casa?

—Una muy larga y aburrida lectura. Jarvis lo hará por mí y una junta temprano, pero será por internet.

—¿Se enfadó contigo?

—¿Quién?

—Virgil.

—No demasiado. Te envía saludos.

—Claro que no. —Rió Steph. Mantenía una muda pelea con él debido a que era la ex pareja de Tasha.

—Lo pensó. —Se detuvo a mitad del camino que habían tomado para ir caminando hacia su hogar en un hermoso y lujoso PentHouse cerca de Brooklyn. —¿Estás celosa, Barbie? —Cuestionó divertida, volviendo a andar.

—No y no me llames así.

—Luces como una: Rubia, alta, ojos azules, anormalmente bella y sumamente sexy. Además creo que ella también es espía. ¿Cómo es que tiene tantos empleos, pero nadie sospecha? —Mantuvo su sonrisa. —Y…

—No lo digas.

—…ambas son una muñeca.

—Figura de acción femenina. —Trató de corregirle.

—¿Aún estás molesta porque mi padre lanzó una muñeca tuya como “American Idol”?

—Sí y es denigrante que aún haya quien me llame así y no Capitán América.

—Capitana.

—Capitán. Es un título sin género.

—Vamos, cariño. No es para tanto. Yo tenía una cuando era niña y también me convertí en una heroína. Fuiste una gran inspiración para miles de niñas por generaciones.

Stephanie finalmente sonrió. —De acuerdo... —Le dio un pequeño empujoncito con el hombro al estar la castaña tomada de su brazo. —…Nat.

—¡No me llames así! —Exclamó con disgusto, soltándole de inmediato.

—Eres tan linda cuando te enojas. —Le rodeó con un brazo por la cintura. Estaba a punto de volverle a molestar, pero algo cayó sobre su nariz. —¿Nieve?

Tasha también se detuvo, observando hacia arriba al notar los pequeños copos caer. Sonrió ampliamente, pues adoraba cuando todo se cubría de un manto blanco.

Pero esta inesperada nevada rápidamente se convirtió en una fuerte ventisca. —Debemos correr.

Stephanie se retiró su abrigo, cubriendo a Tasha y halándole de su mano para correr. Ambas reían y no se detuvieron hasta llegar a su edificio, el cual se sintió abismalmente más cálido tras la puerta.

—Fue divertido. —Afirmó la rubia al presionar un botón en el elevador.

—¿No te enfermarás?

—Eso iba a preguntarte. Yo tengo el suero, temo más por ti.

—Presumid… —Estornudó de repente y el ascensor abrió, entrando ambas.

—Te haré chocolate caliente.

Al llegar, Jarvis ya tenía la calefacción lista. Su hogar era acogedor gracias a los cuidados de Stephanie y el gusto de Tasha. Stark se retiró su ropa, cambiándola por algo más afelpado y que no tendiera a derramar nieve derretida.

Mientras tanto, Steph terminaba de servir dos tazas humeantes de chocolate que colocó sobre la mesita de café frente a uno de los sofás de piel. Tomó una manta, donde pretendía acomodarse abrazando a su novia.

—Te amo. —Murmuró Tasha a la par que sostenía su taza entre manos para calentarse.

—Y yo a ti. Feliz casi Navidad, cariño.

—Feliz Navidad, Barbie.

 


End file.
